Dokugaga
Dokugaga(ドクガガ Dokugaga) is a Beast Fighter from Episode 1 of the Super Robot Anime, Voltes V. Appearence Dokugaga has a humanoid appearence witha dark green body and with big Moth-like wings on the back. It has a long, gray, insect-like abdomen behind it's legs and has two horns on it's head. Dokugaga also has white blank eyes, a mouth guardm and two tubes connected to it's head. Biography After the Boazanians invade and attack Earth, they land on their new headquarters on the planet. There, Prince Heinel sends out a Beast Fighter named Dokugaga to do a final attack on humanity. Dokugaga first attacks the Earth Defense Headquarters and starts destroying the place. Fortunately, five pilots arrived in Volt Machines and they form into the giant super robot, Voltes V. Upon seeing Voltes V, Dokugaga halts it’s destruction and faces off against the super robot. Dokugaga manages to fight it off, but the pilot Ippei tells the main pilot, Kenichi, to use Chain Knuckle to hit the Beast Fighter’s face, but it hardly had an effect. So Kenichi uses Grand Fire, where a flamethrower shoots from the buckle of Voltes V, to hold it off. Another one of the pilots, Megumi, tells Kenichi to use Super Electromagnetic String. So Voltes V pulls the two belts around it’s waist and uses them in the fight. The younger pilot, Hiyoshi, suggest to destroy Dokugaga’s wings to force it to the ground. However, the Super Electromagnetic Strings have no effect on the wings, so the fifth pilot, Daijirō, tells Kenichi to use the Super Electromagnetic Top. After unleashing a giant top from the abdomen, Voltes V uses the Super Electromagnetic Strings to launch it at Dokugaga and they succeed in cutting off the top of it’s right wing and it’s right arm, making it land on the ground. Despite now being unable to fly, Dokugaga refuses to give up and continues to attack Voltes V. Kenichi decides to finish off the Beast Fighter already, so when Voltes V lands on the ground, Kenichi summons the Sword of Heaven where Voltes V takes the decoration off of it’s chest so it can become a sword. Dokugaga charges at Voltes V and tries to hit it with it’s eye lasers, but the super robot jumps up to dodge the attack. Voltes V then strikes Dokugaga right down the middle and then cuts the sword back up through the Beast Fighter’s right shoulder, performing the “V-Slash” finisher. Dokugaga explodes from the attack, destroying it and leaving behind the V slash mark that Voltes V made until it fades away. Powers/Abilties Flight: Dokugaga has a set of Moth wings that allow it to fly through the sky. Sharp Pincher Claws: Dokugaga has two sharp claws on his hands. Mouth Beam: Dokugaga can shoot a pink, fiery beam from it’s mouth when it opens up Missiles: Dokugaga can shoot missiles from the tubes on it’s abdomen and from it’s mouth. Eye Beams: Dokugaga can shoot laser beams from it’s eyes. Trivia *Dokugaga’s name comes from Dokuga(ドクガ), the name of a Japanese moth(aka Artaxa subflava), with another “ガ” added in the end. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Insect Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju